Clear as Mud
by KRISTOF.the.MIGHTY
Summary: 1976, The Dark Lord has taken direct notice of the weakened state of the Ministry and chooses for himself a pawn in the game. With the Minister of Magic at the heels of being overthrown will the pawn be revealed in time?Or is the plot already too tangled?


**Clear as Mud**

_The year is 1976. The Minister of Magic has all but given up. Loyalty among wizards is a two-sided affair and dark forces outside the ministry have begun to fester within the walls of high officials for some time since his candidacy. Elsewhere, the Dark Lord himself has taken direct notice of the weakened State and chooses for himself a pawn in the game. With the Minister at the heels of being overthrown will the pawn be revealed in time? Or has his support grown to quickly for even Albus Dumbledore to untangle the plot. And somehow, In the middle of it all, sits several young witches and wizards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Miss. Lily Evans, Severus Snape and one Pig Headed Toe Brained Mr. James Harold Potter._

**CHAPTER 1. A Foolish Errand.**

It was the 23rd of December 1975 and on this particular night Lily Evans found herself seated in the banquet room of the Ministry of Magic, fourth floor, grand doors on the left, Division for Magical Law Enforcement. The room was grandiose and stunningly decorated with red silk banners and enchanted candles that adorned the ceiling and walls. Upon polished wood tables laced with food sat men and women from all corners of the globe and all walks of life. It was a sight in itself for the young witch, who had somehow found herself invited to such an event upon a chance relation to Mrs. Horton Lorette; her only living relative of present with magical abilities. In truth, Lily Evans had never met the woman before her fourth year and was still not quite sure how exactly they were related. Nevertheless, the moment Mrs. Lorette discovered that there was another witch in the family tree she immediately swept lily off to every ministry occasion Lily's schedule would permit. Mrs. Horton worked within the ministry at the Department of International Magical Cooperation and thought herself rather admired among ministry officials having held acquaintances with several high ups, including, a rather 'outlandish' friendship with the minister himself. And so Lily Evans found herself seated rather alone at the table of twenty the guest of a woman who was currently off 'socializing' with a rather prominent party of wizarding tycoons and members of the aristocracy.

Lily Evans eyes searched the room around her for familiar faces but, surprisingly, none were to be found. Being of muggle decent, she found it ironic enough that she was attending such a prominent even at the ministry of magic yet alone that she found herself to be seated across from the minister himself Ossified Rockland.

The Minister for Magic was himself an ironic counterpart as the redheaded girl across from him. The man's face read that of a politician through and through. His hair half grey, half brown cited the pressures that had taken their toll over the past several years. His face wore the expression of constant belligerence and enmity. Even the age of forty-one the man looked well into his sixties. His position as minister did not become him as it had others and as the past several years had come to pass to the responsibility grew to haunt his every waking moment.

Rockland had taken up the position full heartedly, with the intentions of uniting the wizarding world towards prosperity and loyalty among wizards. But since his term had begun something within him had changed. His hopes for this future had all but vanished. Loyalty among wizards was a two-sided affair and forces outside the ministry had begun to fester within the walls of high officials for some time since his candidacy. Rockland would be damned if he could tell one side from the other at this climate. Of one thing he was sure of however his term would not last and when it fell he would be the last to feel nostalgic regarding the last five years. He looked down too the seated guests below him with a somber frown. Most were a great deal older than he and each too their own accomplishments due a great deal more respect than could be granted freely in times like these. The minister sighed, placed a hand on the back of his chair and stood up catching the attention of the room around him. The occasion called for a speech and a toast, regardless of his present humor.

"Ahem," the minister began, his eyes casting vacantly over the hall around him. His hand gestured over the expanse of people in the room. All of which were dressed amiably in fine wizarding robes that suggested a present air of formality. "Welcome you all fine witches and wizards. We are all here in celebration of five young men who have, in full, completed the toilsome training and tribulations to becoming full and reputable Aurors." Rockland's voice boomed across the Hall concerning the doors at the end, which at the flick of Rockland's wand swung open to reveal five young men in red robes.

All eyes in the room flew from the minister to the young Aurors whom were entering the room lead by one Darius Blackwell, renowned Head of the Aurors Division.

"Every three years the Ministry is pleased to welcome a select few men and women into the Aurors Office of the Ministry's Division for Magical Law Enforcement. These brave witches and wizards are charged with the duty to protect against the use of dark magic and its followers. With the height of recent events it is clear that there has never been such a need for fine young men such as these who now stand before you. And so on behalf of the ministry of magic I will be honored to receive Rolland Jones, Derik Homes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Morell Krum, and Slone Vain to the Ministry's fine rank of Aurors.''

The entire hall commenced into audible appreciation for the young wizards who had now entered the dinning hall. Lily Evans herself leaned forward over the crowd in effort to catch a glimpse of the five strapping young wizards. Aurors were amongst the most respected professions in the wizarding world. It was as dangerous and selfless profession as any you could come to encounter muggle or wizard world alike. Gryffindor or not, Lily could not see herself as ever being brave enough to fight in such a position, to fight alongside the bravest and most selfless of wizards, to fight in war as dangerous as this, against an idea that was more than century's upon centuries past. No, thought Lily, what a foolish errand.


End file.
